Teen Villains
by SParkie96
Summary: If you read the Teen Heroes, then you're gonna like this story of the Teen Villains. Story was thought up by my little sister, so no flames, OR ELSE!
1. Chapter 1

This story was thought up from my little sister because she is too young to have an account on FanFic, so I put her story on my account and I'm putting it up for her. So, please comment on it. ENJOY!

* * *

Twelve year-old Teen Villain, Gabby was walking home from school. Her phone was on silent she put it on silent. She was talking to her two friends on the phone. It was Rebecca and Jessie.

Then, Gabby was home. She saw her 6 sisters and her parents with her other relatives. She was with her cousins Drake and Josh and Alex Wolf and Nat Wolf. "I love my family and my other relatives," she said. She called Jessie." Where are you?" She said. Jessie hung up on Gabby.

Gabby was mad .Mom and Dad was happy while Gabby was throwing her stuff everywhere. Then her cousins came in screaming Gabby stared at them for 5 minutes. Then she said, "What the heck!" then her parents came in they said, "What is going on here?" then Gabby stared at them for 8 hours, It was a boring 8 hours. Then the team felt all sleepy. Gabby said, "I'm going to Jessie's house." So, she went to Jessie's.

A few hours later, Gabby arrived at Jessie's colorful house, Gabby knocked on the door. Jessie's mom answered it, "Oh, you must be Gabby! Well come on in!" Jessie's mom said with excitement in her voice. "Jessie is in her room talking to Rebecca on the phone, just knock on her door, I'm sure she'll answer." Gabby nodded and walked up the steps and walked to Jessie's room.

Gabby saw her best friend texting Rebecca, "LOL BFF!" Jessie said as she text it. Then, Jessie saw Gabby, "g2g, Gabby is here, ttyl, l8r!" she texted as she closed her phone. "Hey G! What's up girlfriend!" Jessie said as she hugged Gabby, "Can't…..breathe! Too…tight of ….hug!" Gabby said, slowly losing air.

"Sorry!" Jessie said as she loosened the hug.

"I'm good." Gabby said as she broke the hug.

"Let's get this party started!" Jessie yelled as a disco ball came out of the ceiling and the two friends started to dance.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

In case you're wondering, Gabby is the earth sister of Teen Hero, Sami Phantom/Parker. This is set 5 years from "Teen Heroes."

Disclaimer:

Gabby aka Distructo belongs to my little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later after Gabby arrived at Jessie's house, the two friends started to dance to "When I Grow Up" by the Pussycat Dolls, in Jessie's room,

"This is awesome!" Gabby said, "Where did you get the disco ball?"

"I got it off of E-Bay for 20.00!" Jessie yelled over the music.

"Your mom let's you buy things off of E-Bay?" Gabby asked.

"No, I just take her money and when the package gets here, I tell her it was a gift from a friend." Jessie explained.

"You steal money and lie? That's very evil, I LIKE IT!" Gabby yelled as she continued to dance.

"Who wants pizza?" Jessie's mom asked.

"WE DO!" the girls yelled as they raced down stairs to get a slice.

Little did they know, Sami Parker/Phantom lived five houses away, since she was nineteen, she was old enough to get her own house and car. She lived with Danny Fenton, her boyfriend who was also Danny Phantom.

"What the heck is that noise?" Sami asked. The music from Jessie's house was loud enough to be heard from Amity Park, which was 30 miles from Middleton.

"I think it's coming from that house that is five houses away from us." Danny said as he covered his head with a pillow. Their one year-old son, Billy, was crying. He heard the noise also because it woke him up.

"Mommy!" Billy cried. Sami went to his crib and picked him up, and tried rocking him to sleep, but the music was so loud, that Billy couldn't go back to sleep.

"That's it! I'm going to that house and telling them to either turn down the music or turn it off!" Danny said as he and Sami walked to the house, with Billy in Sami's arms.

When they got there, Danny knocked on the door. Jessie's mom opened the door and said, "What can I do for you, neighbor?"

"Can you turn down the music? It woke us all up and my son can't go back to sleep!" Sami said.

"Hold on, I'll go get the girls so they could apologize to you, just take a seat on the couch." Jessie's mom said as Sami and Danny sat on the couch and Jessie's mom went to go get the girls. She came back down with Gabby and Jessie. Gabby's eyes were wide when she saw Sami,

"Sami? You had a baby?" Gabby asked surprised. Gabby wasn't really Sami's little sister, so she didn't know about Billy.

"Yes, I had a baby! Thanks to you and your little friend, he will not go back to sleep!" Sami yelled, handing the baby to Danny.

"Nag, nag, nag! You sound like an old lady! Take a chill pill, old lady!" Jessie said as she and Gabby high-fived.

"You little!" Sami said, but she didn't want to say it because of Jessie's mom.

"Jessica Brown! You do not say that to an adult! Now you an Gabby march right up to your room, young lady!" Jessie's mom said.

"Fine! Let's go Gabby!" Jessie said as she walked to her room. Gabby stopped at the top of the step and stuck her tongue out at Sami, who growled back.

"Sorry about that, but you know how teen villains are, they just love to get under your skin!" Jessie's mom explained.

"It's okay Mrs. Brown, I know how Gabby gets, I had to live with her for twelve years!" Sami said as she and Danny headed for the door.

"Bye-bye for now!" Jessie's mom said as Sami and Danny waved back.

"That woman is a fruit-loop." Danny said.

"Yeah, no duh." Sami agreed.

"Fruit-Loop!" Billy exclaimed as they entered the house and went back to bed.


End file.
